Blog Takanuvy
frame|center Blog Takanuvy to opowiadanie, które opublikowano na BIONICLE.com w 2008 roku. Opisywane w nim były wydarzenia od pojawienia się Takanuvy w Karda Nui aż do czasu po przebudzeniu Mata Nui. Wpisy 1 lipca Nazywam się Takanuva, Toa Światła. Przez ostatni - dzień? miesiąc? rok? - podróżowałem przez inne wymiary, poszukując drogi do Karda Nui. Zostałem wysłany w podróż przez Zakon Mata Nui z niezwykle ważną informacją, które muszę przekazać Toa Nuva. Niestety, maska, której moc wyrzuciła mnie w przestrzeń pomiędzy wymiarami była uszkodzona, więc moja wycieczka nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Mam nadzieję, że następnym przystankiem będzie już mój własny wszechświat. 3 lipca Widzę światło na horyzoncie. Po trzech błędnych światach, mogę tylko marzyć, że tym razem to Karda Nui. Walcząc z prądami przestrzeni międzywymiarowymi, docieram do celu. To portal prowadzący do kolejnej rzeczywistości. Desperacko w niego nurkuję. Już po drugiej stronie, ląduję twardo na małej wysepce błota. Wokół mnie znajdują się mętna woda i dziwne rośliny. Znalazłem Karda Nui, rdzeń wszechświata, czy może to kolejny obcy świat? 7 lipca Jestem na bagnie, otacza mnie mgła. Zauważam płetwę lub mackę przecinającą powierzchnię zabłoconej wody, ale w okolicy nie ma zbyt wielu Rahi. Czy jestem tu, gdzie powinienem? Używając moje nowej mocy latania, wznoszę się w powietrze (rezultat wirusa Makuta, pod którego wpływ dostałem się w alternatywnym wszechświecie). To wtedy ją zauważam - Toa Wody atakowaną przez blado-białe, kościste monstrum. Nie wiem czy to Gali, czy też nie, ale potrafię rozpoznać Toa w niebezpieczeństwie. Zobaczmy, czy mogę rzucić na tę sprawę trochę światła z mojej Lancy Mocy! 10 lipca Wybuch światła oderwał uwagę potwora od Toa i skierował ją na mnie. Spodziewałem się, że zaatakuje, krzyknie, albo zrobi coś równie nieprzyjemnego. Zamiast tego, na jego twarzy pojawił się... smutek lub nawet rezygnacja. Jakby stwór wiedział, że ja, lub ktoś podobny do mnie, nadejdzie, ale z całych sił miał nadzieję, że to nie nastąpi. Nagle, potwór zapadł się pod błoto i zniknął. Gdziekolwiek jestem... to bardzo dziwne miejsce. 14 lipca Podlatuję do dopiero wstającej Toa. Zbliżając się zauważam, że pomimo różnic w jej wyglądzie, to Gali. I, że pomimo różnic w moim własnym wyglądzie, ona również mnie rozpoznała. - Wszystko w porządku? - Co ty tutaj robisz? - spytała. Powiedziałem jej, że to była bardzo, bardzo długa historia i, że nie mamy na nią teraz czasu. Musieliśmy znaleźć innych - musieli dowiedzieć się, jakie grozi im niebezpieczeństwo! 17 lipca Gali spojrzała na mnie, jakby widziała mnie pierwszy raz. - Co ci się stało? Twoja zbroja... twoja maska... i czy mi się zdaje, czy ty urosłeś? Wiedziałem o ciemniejszym wyglądzie pancerza i maski, był to efekt uboczny ataku Pijawek Cienia na Metru Nui. Ale że urosłem? Najwyraźniej tak, choć nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego. Co to znaczyło? Czy to się zatrzyma, czy nadal będę rosnąć? Turaga mógłby znać odpowiedź, ale żadnego nie było w pobliżu. Chyba będę musiał przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze. 21 lipca Gali chciała już wyruszyć na poszukiwania innych Toa Nuva, ale ja czułem, że musiałem coś najpierw zrobić. Położyłem na błotnistej ziemi zegar słoneczny, który otrzymałem od Zakonu Mata Nui. Poświeciłem na niego, a cień wskazał na wschód. - Dobra, czyli tędy. Gali spojrzała na mnie zdezorientowana. - Czy to zegar, który Lewa odzyskał z wyspy Mata Nui? Dlaczego był taki mały? I co wskazuje? Przynajmniej na te pytania mogłem odpowiedzieć. 24 lipca - Wiesz już o Zakonie Mata Nui - powiedziałem do Gali. - Powiedzieli mi, że wiesz. Zmniejszyli zegar słoneczny i dali go mnie. Gdy rzucę na niego promień światła, wskazuje miejsce, w którym należy obudzić Wielkiego Ducha. Gali spojrzała na mnie, jakby wyrosły mi dwie dodatkowe głowy... w co, zważywszy na sytuację, mógłbym uwierzyć. Już miała mnie zapytać, czy aby na pewno dobrze się czuję, gdy oboje dostrzegliśmy pomarańczową poświatę na wschodzie. Szybko się zbliżała i moja ciemna strona kazała mi przygotować się na atak. Coraz trudniej było mi oprzeć się tym impulsom, które w tym wypadku mogły mieć rację. Jakby nie było, nie znałem żadnych pomarańczowych Toa... 28 lipca Byłem gotowy na wszystko, pomarańczowa postać zbliżyła się do nas, lecąc z nieprawdopodobną prędkością. Jednak Gali spokojnie patrzyła na przybysza. Położyła rękę na moim ramieniu, dając sygnał, że wszystko w porządku. Okazało się, że był to Pohatu, chociaż nie wyglądał jak Toa Kamienia, którego pamiętałem. Otaksował mnie wzrokiem i stwierdził: - Nie mogę powiedzieć, że podoba mi się ta zmiana koloru. - I kto to mówi - odpowiedziałem. - Jesteś pomarańczowy. - Tak, ale mi z nim do twarzy. - Uśmiechnął się Pohatu. 31 lipca Pohatu, Gali i ja lecieliśmy na wschód, w kierunku gdzie mogli być pozostali Toa. Podczas drogi opowiedzieli mi o ostatnich wydarzeniach - ich przybyciu do Karda Nui, odkryciu obecności Makuta i ujawnieniu, że ci zmieniali Matoran Światła w Matoran Cienia. To ostatnie wzbudziło we mnie odrazę. Już wiedziałem, że w przeszłości musiałem być Matoraninem Światła, jednak te wspomnienia były zablokowane. Prawdopodobnie pracowałem razem z niektórymi Matoranami, którzy padli ofiarami Makuta. Mogli być nawet moimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Przysięgam, że choćby nie wiem co - nawet jeśli oznaczało by to Mata Nuiego pozostawionego we śnie, nawet jeśli miałbym przypłacić to życiem - Dopilnuję by zobaczyć wyleczonych Matoran. 4 sierpnia Lecieliśmy zaledwie od kilku minut, gdy Gali spostrzegła coś na dole. Chwilę później, ja również. Pół tuzina wysokich, przeszło dwumetrowych owadów latających nad powierzchnią bagna. Każdy miał cztery ręce zwieńczone paskudnymi żądłami. - Co to? - spytałem. - Słyszałem, że noszą miano Niazesk - odpowiedział Pohatu. - Drobne pupile Makuta, które jakoś zmieniły się w te duże szkodniki, na które patrzysz. Lepiej trzymać się od nich z daleka, bo... Przerwało mu wściekłe bzyczenie. Niazeski zauważyły nas i ruszyły w naszym kierunku. 7 sierpnia - Nie mamy na to czasu - warknął Pohatu. Użył swojej mocy by cisnąć w nadlatujące Niazeski kamiennymi głazami, ale stworom udało się uniknąć pocisków. Gali zdjęła jednego wybuchem wody, ale pozostałe zbliżały się za szybko. Domyślałem się, że kontakt z ich żądłami nie będzie przyjemny. Opuściłem moją lancę, by użyć na nich mocy Światła... ale potem pomyślałem, co, jeśli to nie wystarczy? Jeśli Światło nie będzie dość potężne? Co, jeśli jeden lub dwa Rahi przedostaną się i skrzywdzą Pohatu lub Gali? Podjąłem decyzję... i uniosłem prawą rękę, by wezwać moc Cienia. 11 sierpnia Wyzwoliłem podmuch czystej ciemności w nadlatujące Niazeski. Atak był porównywalny z uderzeniem w solidną ścianę. Rahi zawirowały i spadły do bagna. Obróciłem się ku Gali i Pohatu, spodziewając się gratulacji. Zamiast tego, w ich oczach czaił się strach. - Co... to... było? - zapytał Pohatu, unosząc i celując we mnie swoją bronią. - Zaszły pewne... zmiany - odpowiedziałem. - Właśnie widzę - stwierdził Toa Kamienia. - Zastanawiałem się, czy Makuta z Metru Nui nadal żyje, i jeśli tak, gdzie się podział. Zgaduję, że już wiem, racja? 14 sierpnia - Oszalałeś? - spytałem, wpatrując się w Pohatu. - Myślisz że jestem Makutą? - Cóż, nie wyglądasz za bardzo jak Toa Światła - odpowiedział Toa Kamienia, ciągle we mnie celując. - I już kiedyś wszystkich nas zwiódł Makuta. Spojrzenie Gali wędrowało raz do Pohatu i raz do mnie. Było w nim widać wątpliwości, kto mógł ją winić? Urosłem, moja zbroja nie była już złoto-biała, a biało-szara. Gdybym rzeczywiście był Makutą podszywającym się pod Toa Światła, to raczej niekompetentnym. Wysilałem mózg, by znaleźć jakiś sposób na udowodnienie, że naprawdę byłem sobą (spróbujcie kiedyś, to nie takie łatwe). Mógłbym użyć mojej mocy Światła, ale Pohatu zapewne uznałby to za iluzję Makuta. Mogłem użyć Maski, by wzbudzić w nim zaufanie, ale odniosłem wrażeni, że w chwili w której wyczułby zmianę swojego nastroju, wystrzeliłby. - Jeśli naprawdę jesteś Takanuvą, to przepraszam - powiedział Pohatu. - Ale jeśli nie jesteś, nie mogę ryzykować. Liczę do dziesięciu, a ty powiedz mi, dlaczego nie powinienem strzelać. 1... 2... 3... 18 sierpnia - 6... 7... 8... 9... - Kim są Toa? - krzyknąłem nagle. Pohatu przerwał odliczanie i popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony. - Co to miało znaczyć? - Gdy pierwszy raz obudziliście się na Daxii - zacząłem szybko tłumaczyć. - Powiedziano wam, że jesteście Toa. A wy zapytaliście "Kim są Toa?" Nie było tam żadnego Makuty, więc jak któryś mógłby to wiedzieć? - Jest jeden problem. Ciebie także tam nie było. - Ale zobaczyłem to. Zobaczyłem wasze stworzenie, wasz trening, widziałem walkę z Avohkah i Burzę... Dlatego tu jestem. Przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł. Spojrzałem na Gali. - Pamiętasz, jak rok temu, gdy wciąż byłem Takuą Kronikarzem, nawiązałaś ze mną połączenie mentalne, przez które zobaczyłem waszą walkę z Makutą? Myślisz, że możesz to zrobić ponownie? - Ja... Nie wiem. - Nie rób tego - wtrącił się Pohatu. - Makuta oddałby wszystko, by wejść do twojego umysłu. - Musi to zrobić - stwierdziłem. - To jedyny sposób. Musi zajrzeć do mojego wnętrza, a jeśli nie spodoba jej się, co tam znajdzie... będziesz mógł mnie zabić. 21 sierpnia Toa Gali zamknęła oczy. Po kilku chwilach poczułem unikalny kontakt z jej umysłem. Przez moment mogłem nawet zobaczyć siebie jej oczami (co było trochę niepokojące, nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo zmienił się mój wygląd). Wtedy poczułem, że połączenie zostało zerwane, gdy Toa Wody się wycofała. Pohatu złapał ją, chroniąc przed upadkiem. - Niesamowite - powiedziała spokojnie. - Miejsce, gdzie Mata Nui umarł... Inne, gdzie Toa byli dyktatorami... Twoja podróż... obfitowała w wydarzenia, Takanuvo. - Więc to on? - zapytał Pohatu. - Tak - odpowiedziała Gali. - Być może mroczniejszy i nie do końca taki niewinny Takua czy rwący się do walki bohater, jakiego pamiętamy... Ale to nasz przyjaciel. - Jaka jest sytuacja? - zapytałem. Pohatu wskazał na wschód. - Makuta dobrze walczą, ale dajemy radę. Obudzimy Mata Nui, zanim się obejrzysz! - Właśnie to - odparłem, wznosząc się w powietrze. - mnie martwi. 25 sierpnia Pohatu właśnie stwierdził, że nie przypomina sobie opowiadanych przeze mnie jego początkowych przygód, gdy dotarliśmy na pole bitwy. Toa Nuva walczyli z grupą Makuta, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Pohatu i Gali odłączyli się, by oflankować przeciwników, a ja zaatakowałem w sam środek. Obie strony były zaskoczone moim widokiem, Makuta nawet bardziej niż Toa. Moje moce Światła przechyliły szalę zwycięstwa i władcy cienia wycofali się na wschód. Tahu nie tracił czasu na powitanie. Wyciągnął sześć fragmentów kamienia i poprosił nas, byśmy je przeczytali. Powiedział, że skrywają tajemnicę przebudzenia Wielkiego Ducha. Naprawdę chciałbym dzielić z nimi tę chwilę... tak blisko wypełnienia ich przeznaczenia... ale przyszedł czas, bym podzielił się swoją wiedzą. 28 sierpnia Otwierałem już usta, by się odezwać, gdy przybył ktoś nowy, kolejny Toa. Jednak pozostali zachowywali wobec niego ostrożność. Gdy przemówił, brzmiał tak, jakby dopiero nauczył się używać głosu. Opowiedział szokującą historię. Nie nosił jedynie Maski Życia - on był Maską Życia. Co gorsza, był Maską Życia odliczającą czas do całkowitej anihilacji wszelkiego życia we Wszechświecie... jakimś zabezpieczeniem przed zachwianiem balansu i przywróceniem porządku. Dałem innym moment na przyswojenie wieści. Wtedy nadeszła moja kolej, by rozweselić zebranych. - Mamy jeszcze inny problem - powiedziałem. - Jeśli uda nam się obudzić Wielkiego Ducha, rozszaleje się tu burza energii, która zniszczy wszystko w Karda Nui! 1 września Spodziewałem się, że reakcją na moje rewelacje będzie szok lub panika. Powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej. - W takim razie będziemy musieli działać szybko - powiedział Tahu. - Musimy dostać się do Codrexu, więc zaatakujemy Makuta z nadzieją że niektórzy z nas zdążą. To może być nasza jedyna szansa. Nie miałem czasu, by spytać czym jest Codrex, już byliśmy w powietrzu, stawiając czoła Makuta. Lewa i Gali użyli swoich mocy by przywołać wściekłą burzę, a ja uderzałem mocą światła. Makuta zaczęli się wycofywać. I wtedy zobaczyłem to poprzez mgłę - wielką, kulistą strukturę, w połowie pochowaną pod końcem upadłego stalaktytu, wyglądającą jakby była tu całą wieczność, a jednocześnie jakby była temu miejscu kompletnie obca. Zrozumiałem, że to właśnie jest Codrex. 4 września Przedostaliśmy się do Codrexu, korzystając z kamiennych kluczy, które dezaktywowały barierę otaczająca kulę. Gdy tylko byliśmy w środku, Toa zatrzymali się na chwilę. Zrozumieli, że to właśnie w tym miejscu przez prawie 100 000 spali w swoich kanistrach, czekając na swój czas. Zauważyłem, że Tahu nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, ale będąc Toa tak krótko nie odważyłem się zapytać, co było nie tak. Onua zaczął sprawdzać niektóre z urządzeń w pomieszczeniu. Musiał coś aktywować, ponieważ podłoga pośrodku pokoju zaczęła się obniżać. Zaciekawieni, ruszyliśmy w ciemność, by zobaczyć co czekało na nas w dole... 8 września Zobaczyliśmy wielkie, przepastne pomieszczenie. Gdy dotknęliśmy podłogi, wyrosło sześć wielkich kamieni świetlnych i utworzyło okrąg. Ruszyliśmy przeszukać komnatę. Z jej środka wychodziło sześć ścieżek. Lewa pierwszy dotarł do końca swojej trasy. Nie mogłem usłyszeć, co powiedział, ale po chwili z ziemi wyrósł ogromny metalowy kokon. Moment później, spod kokonu wyłonił się niesamowity szkarłatny pojazd z tabliczką "Axalara T9". Lewa zawsze miał mnóstwo szczęścia. 11 września Ledwo mieliśmy czas nadziwić się trzema pojazdami, które odkryliśmy w głębinach Codrexu, gdy nastąpiła katastrofa. W kokpicie Jetraxa T6 pojawił się nagle czerwony Makuta i odleciał, zanim zdążyliśmy zareagować! Pohatu i Lewa nie marnowali czasu i wskoczyli do Axalary T9 i Rockoha T3, ruszając w pościg i pozostawiając nas w oczekiwaniu, co wydarzy się dalej. 15 września Wiedziałem, że muszę wrócić na bagna. Zaraz po tym jak Pohatu i Lewa odlecieli, przepełniła mnie wściekłość. Makuta musieli zapłacić za to, co zrobili, zarówno tutaj jak i w całym wszechświecie. Istniałem po to, by ich zniszczyć - teraz to zrozumiałem. A nawet więcej, wiedziałem, że kiedyś musiałem być Matoraninem Światła (chociaż, z jakiegoś powodu tego nie pamiętałem). Oznaczało to, że Matoranie z Karda Nui byli moimi pobratymcami walczącymi o wolność. Chociaż Tahu i Gali chcieli mnie do tego zniechęcić, opuściłem Codrex i skierowałem się z powrotem do walki. 18 września Kopaka był już przede mną, dogoniłem go gdy ścigał Jetraxa i walczył z Radiakie. Zaproponowałem Matoraninowi Cienia układ, dzięki któremu mógł ruszać za pojazdem, ale ten zakpił ze mnie, nazywając "Toa Zmierzchu". Musiałem zwalczyć w sobie chęć pokazania mu, ile mocy światła mi pozostało. Ale jego widok przypomniał mi, że nie stał się Maoraninem Cienia z wyboru. On i pozostali padli ofiarami Makuta i ja musiałem ich uratować. Co ważniejsze, musiałem ich zabrać z Karda Nui przed uderzeniem burzy energetycznej. 22 września Udało mi się zebrać Photoka, Soleka i Tanmę. Wspólnie transportowaliśmy szarpiącego się Radiaka. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, jak wykonać moje zadanie. Ale wiedziałem, że muszę spróbować. Jako Matoranin, patrzyłem na Toa i pragnąłem być taki jak oni. Teraz taki właśnie byłem i musiałem zasłużyć na tytuł bohatera. Byłem pogrążony w myślach, gdy usłyszałem krzyk Photoka. Matoranin Cienia leciał prosto na mnie! 25 września To wtedy zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Matoranin Cienia, który nazywał się Vican, upierał się przy tym, że już nie był niewolnikiem Makuta. Powiedział, że atak Rahi strzaskał więżący go cień. Inni Matoranie radzili, bym mu nie wierzył. Ale coś w oczach Vicana, jego głos, sprawiły, że zacząłem się zastanawiać. Wiedziałem, jak to jest być zaatakowanym przez Pijawkę Cienia, tak jak miało to miejsce w przypadku Vicana. Jeżeli to, co mówił było prawdą, może istniała szansa na uleczenie Matoran Cienia z Karda Nui. Musiałem z niej musiałem skorzystać. 29 września To właśnie Radiak znalazł Rahi, którego szukaliśmy. Zauważył go lecącego na niebie i zaatakował pociskiem cienia. Nie trafił, ale udało mu się zirytować stworzenie. Wydało z siebie głośny krzyk, który oszołomił Matoranina. Starał się wydostać z mojego uścisku, pozwoliłem mu. Spojrzał na Photoka, Soleka i Tanmę jakby byli przyjaciółmi, których nie widział przez lata. - Wszystko z wami w porządku? - spytał. - Nie skrzywdziłem was, prawda? Tanma oczywiście nie wierzył, że Radiak powrócił na stronę Av-Matoran. Ale zmiana wydawała się prawdziwa. Radiak wyjawił nam, że Makuta planowali pozwolić obudzić Mata Nui, a następnie zgładzić Toa Nuva i zarazić resztę Av-Matoran. Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego mieliby pozwolić na przebudzenie się Wielkiego Ducha? 2 października - Zbierzcie tu pozostałych Matoran Cienia - powiedziałem Tanmie. - Wyleczymy wszystkich, a potem was stąd zabierzemy. - To nasz dom -zaprotestował Av-Matoranin. - Zostaniemy i będziemy o niego walczyć. - Posłuchaj - powiedziałem ostro. - Za niedługo, to miejsce nie będzie niczyim domem. Gdy Mata Nui się obudzi, rozszaleje się tu największa burza energii w historii. I dlatego zabieram stąd wszystkich Matoran, nawet jeśli będę musiał cię ciągnąć. Gdy Tanma i jego kompani odlecieli, ja zostałem zaatakowany. 6 października Było ich ośmiu. Makuta Chirox i siedem wersji Makuty Bitila. W normalnych warunkach, jeden Toa przeciw ośmiu Makuta ... nie miałbym szansy. Ale od kiedy zostałem zaatakowany przez Pijawkę Cienia i kroczyłem wąską ścieżką pomiędzy światłem a ciemnością... nie byłem tą samą istotą. A to nie były normalne warunki. Światło może wiele. Może rozjaśniać. Może witać. Może ogrzewać. Jak się okazuje, może też tworzyć lasery zdolne przeciąć Protostal. - Chodźcie, no dalej! - krzyknąłem. - To nie będzie jakiś mecz Kolhii udający bitwę. Każdy Makuta, który się do mnie zbliży, zginie! 9 października Muszę wyznać, że nie wiele pamiętam, z tego co działo się później. Przypominam sobie zrobienie dziury w pancerzu Chiroxa, a następnie szarżę między Makuta. Wypełniała mnie wściekłość. Cień we mnie był bliżej przejęcia kontroli niż kiedykolwiek. Byłem tak pochłonięty walką, że nie zauważyłem jednego z Bitili, który chciał mnie powalić. Ale nie miał na to szansy. Uratował mnie wystrzał z Jetraxa T6, pilotowanego przez Kopakę. Kolejny atak w Bitila był tak silny, że ten stracił kontrolę nad mocą swojej maski, przez co jego duplikaty zniknęły. Ale moja walka się nie skończyła. Chirox był mój i miał zapłacić. 13 października To Kopaka mnie powstrzymał... przywrócił zmysły, zanim zabiłem Makutę. Gdy Chirox i Bitil uciekali z powrotem na bagna, powiedziałem Toa Lodu czego się dowiedziałem: Makuta chcieli by Mata Nui się obudził, z nieznanych mi powodów. Kopaka udał się ostrzec pozostałych, a ja wytropiłem ostatniego Matoranina Cienia do uratowania. Była to Gavla i, pomimo jej oporów, udało mi się nakierować na nią i na siebie krzyk Klakka. Czułem, jak bariera wewnątrz mnie rozpada się a światło zaczyna wracać. Byłem wyleczony, ona również... ale się z tego nie cieszyła. Najwyraźniej czuła, że należy do Cienia, a ja jej go odebrałem. Wysłałem ją za Tanmą i pozostałymi. Byli w drodze do zachodniego przejścia, możliwości ucieczki z Karda Nui. Ja musiałem wrócić do przyjaciół. 16 października Burza się rozpoczęła. Najpierw była niewielka, w centrum bagien, ale zaczęła gwałtownie rosnąć. Była straszna i zarazem piękna, światło i potęga wybuchające w furii, której nie dało się z niczym porównać. Nawet ja, gdybym uwolnił naraz całą moc, nie mogłem dorównać temu, co działo się pod nami. Gdy przelatywałem obok, zobaczyłem Makutę Mutrana w pobliżu granicy burzy. Wyglądało, że próbuje ją badać... ostatni głupi czyn zmarnowanego życia. Błyskawica unicestwiła go na moich oczach. Nie czułem żalu... może to, co ostatni przeszedłem, zmieniło mnie już na zawsze. 20 października Wspólnie z moimi przyjaciółmi kurczowo trzymałem się jednego z trzech pojazdów znalezionych w Codrexie, gdy pędziliśmy ku wyjściu z Karda Nui. Wokół nas widziałem Makuta pochłanianych przez burzę i dziękowałem Wielkiemu Duchowi, że udało mi się ocalić Matoran. Nic nie było w stanie tego przeżyć. 23 października Toa działają zgodnie z Kodeksem, który zakazuje im zabijania wrogów bez konieczności. Gdybyśmy to robili, zachowywalibyśmy się jak nasi przeciwnicy. Ale gdy Pohatu zwrócił uwagę na Makuta, teraz będących w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie burzy, muszę wyznać - nie czułem nic. Sami to na siebie sprowadzili. To oni wybrali zabawę z naturalnym porządkiem wszechświata, w celu zdobycia władzy. A teraz wszechświat wracał do zdrowia. I już nie było w nim dla takich, jak oni. 27 października Pohatu powiedział, że wydawało mu się, że zobaczył Maskę Życia. Gali powiedziała nam o poświęceniu Toa Igniki, jego decyzji by oddać swoje nowe "życie" w celu zbudzenia Mata Nui. Chociaż Ignika nie mógł umrzeć tak jak Matoro, wciąż przedłożył wszechświat nad własne potrzeby i pragnienia. Zastanawiałem się, czy miałbym w sobie dość siły, by zrobić to samo w podobnych okolicznościach. 30 października Byłem pewien, że się rozbijemy. Fala energii wstrząsnęła pojazdami i teraz lecieliśmy prosto na kamienną ścianę. Ale w ostatniej chwili trzem pojazdom i ich pasażerom się udało i trafiliśmy do sieci tuneli. Jak Lewie, Pohatu i Kopace udało się nas stamtąd wydostać, nie wiem. Za nami, burza osiągnęła kres... wszystko co zostało w Karda Nui zostało zdezintegrowane. Zagrożenie ze strony Bractwa Makuta zostało zniszczone... a przynajmniej taka miałem nadzieję. 3 listopada Czuliśmy, że wszechświat trząsł się i drgał, tak jakby znowu miał miejsce Wielki Kataklizm. Ale jakoś wiedzieliśmy, że to nie była katastrofa, a znak odnowy i nadziei. Spojrzałem na Toa Nuva i zobaczyłem w ich oczach, że wiedzieli - po tak długim czasie, wreszcie spełnili swoje przeznaczenie. Mata Nui obudził się raz jeszcze! 6 listopada Podróż do Metru Nui zajęła wieki, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało, pomimo prędkości osiąganej przez pojazdy. Byliśmy wykończeni i pragnęliśmy jedynie ponownie zobaczyć naszych przyjaciół. Bez wątpienia Jaller i reszta Toa Mahri zastanawiali się, gdzie się podziewałem. Nie miałem pojęcia, co działo się we wszechświecie od mojego opuszczenia Metru Nui. Czy Zakon zaatakował Bractwo? Czy Toa Mahri zostali zmuszeni do służby? Czy Metru Nui jeszcze istniało? 10 listopada Dom! Widzę Koloseum, iglice wież Ko-Metru, Wielki Piec Ta-Metru i wspaniałą Wielką Świątynię. Udało nam się... Żyjemy... I wygraliśmy! 13 listopada Turaga Dume powitał nas ciepło, nawet oszczędził mi pouczenia za opuszczeniu mojego posterunku. - Musimy świętować - mówił. - triumf Toa Nuva i przebudzenie Mata Nui. Ponadto trzeba złożyć hołd Toa, którzy stracili swoje życie w walce przeciwko Makuta 17 listopada To było niezwykłe doświadczenie. Brałem już udział w wielu uroczystościach na cześć bohaterów Toa - po tym, jak po raz pierwszy pokonali Makuta, po przepędzeniu Bohroków - ale brać w nich udział jako jeden z Toa... to było niesamowite. Myślałem o niektórych rzeczach,które widziałem w ciągu ostatnich dni - wymiarze, którym władali źli Toa, innym, gdzie nie było żadnych śladów Toa - i zdałem sobie sprawę, jakie miałem szczęście, odbywać przygody u boku takich bohaterów jak Tahu, Gali i Kopaka. Miejmy nadzieję, że ten dzień to początek nowej ery pokoju. 20 listopada Turaga Dume wygłosił piękną mowę, oddając honor tym, którzy stracili życie w ratowaniu wszechświata. Sięgając pamięcią wstecz, chciałbym pamiętać Toa Lhikana lub poznać lepiej Matoro. W jakiś sposób zawsze myślimy, że nasi przyjaciele będą żyć wiecznie... ale w końcu nic nie trwa wiecznie. Kto wie? Kiedyś wszystko to, co dokonaliśmy, wszystko to, czym byliśmy może nie być niczym więcej niż rysunkami na dawno zapomnianej Ścianie Historii. Ale teraz nie czas na takie ponure rozważania... W końcu świętujemy. 24 listopada Piszę to z głębi Archiwów... Gali zaginęła, Tahu ciężko ranny. Nie rozumiem, jak to się mogło stać? Nadchodzą, musimy ruszać. Onua mówi, że zna miejsce, gdzie możemy się ukryć i przegrupować. Może później... 27 listopada Zdaje się, że na razie jesteśmy bezpieczni. Kopaka i Lewa znaleźli Gali, wszystko z nią w porządku Turaga sprowadzili do tej komnaty położonej głęboko w Archiwach, tylu Matoran, ilu mogli znaleźć. Tak naprawdę to żadna kryjówka. Ale czy taka istnieje? Przynajmniej możemy się tu bronić przed Rahkshi. To prawie niemożliwe do uwierzenia... Makuta Teridax jest w posiadaniu ciała Wielkiego Ducha a zarazem kontroli nad wszechświatem. Czy jakieś słowo może zostać wypowiedziane tak, by on go nie usłyszał? Czy jakikolwiek plan może zostać przygotowany w tajemnicy? Tahu mówi, że będziemy walczyć... ale jak można walczyć ze słońcem, gwiazdami ziemią pod stopami? 1 grudnia Onua ma rację, oczywiście nie możemy tu zostać. Nie możemy chować się w ciemności, gdy cały wszechświat jest zdany na łaskę tego obłąkanego nikczemnika. Kapura opisuje, że na powierzchni Metru Nui roi się od Rahkshi egzekwujących prawa Makuty. Tak więc musimy znaleźć inną drogę ucieczki. Na całe szczęście, Turaga byli w stanie odnaleźć Krahkę, zmiennokształtne Rahi, z którym tu kiedyś walczyli. Sprzymierzyła się z nimi w walce przeciwko Visorakom, teraz chce to powtórzyć. Gdyby udało się nam ukraść łódź, być może będziemy mogli skontaktować się z innymi Toa w innych krainach. 4 grudnia Tahu ma plan. To prawda, Makuta ma teraz prawie nieograniczoną moc, ale jego umysł nie został zaprojektowany do kontrolowania jej. Jeżeli udałoby nam się rozdzielić i spowodować wiele problemów w różnych miejscach, zmuszając go do rozbicia swojej uwagi... może jego władza osłabnie. Warto spróbować. Spotkaliśmy agenta Zakonu Mata Nui zwanego Trinuma na wyspie Stelt. Powiedział, że Daxia została zniszczona ale niektórzy członkowie Zakonu nadal żyją. Musimy w to wierzyć. W końcu, dopóki żyją osoby wierzące w wolność, istnieje też nadzieja. 8 grudnia Zastanawiałem się, co się stało z Wielkim Duchem Mata Nui? Makuta powiedział, że zmusił jego umysł i ducha do ukrycia się w Masce Życia, a następnie wyrzucił maskę z wszechświata. Ale to nie znaczy, że Mata Nui nie żyje - w końcu ta maska przetrwała już wiele. Czy to możliwe, że jest jeszcze gdzieś tam, w pustce poza wszechświatem? A jeśli tak... czy kiedyś wróci do swoich ludzi, którzy tak bardzo go potrzebują? 11 grudnia Pohatu i ja wyruszyliśmy się na Destral. Niewiele tu przetrwało. Nie byliśmy w stanie określić, które zniszczenia były dziełem ataku Zakonu a które samego Makuty Teridaxa. Wiem jedno - na wyspie nie ostało się nic żywego. A zniszczone fragmenty pancerzy Makuta potwierdzają, że nowy władca wszechświata postanowił wyeliminować wszystkie zagrożenia dla swojego tronu. 15 grudnia Pohatu jest zajęty poszukiwaniem broni, ale ja przegrzebuję ruiny fortecy, chcąc odnaleźć coś zupełnie innego. Gdybym mógł znaleźć to, czego Makuta używali do teleportacji Destralu z miejsca na miejsce, być może mógłbym wrócić do któregoś z wymiarów, które odwiedziłem i zdobyć pomoc albo jakąś wskazówkę, jak obalić Teridaxa. Gdyby udało mi się znaleźć Brutakę, mógłby mi pomóc, ale nie wiem nawet czy żyje. 18 grudnia Otrzymałem wiadomość od Tahu przez nasz nowy system kurierski Rahi - wydaje się, że Teridax nie przykłada zbytniej wagi do fauny i flory tego wszechświata. Toa Nuva Ognia pisze, że Rahkshi najechały wyspę Odinę, ale Mroczni Łowcy przenieśli się na Xię. Teridax mógł oczywiście zniszczyć ich w dowolnym momencie, ale najwyraźniej pragnął wyzwania, jakim było wysyłanie swoich armii. To mogło kupić nam trochę czasu. 22 grudnia Znalazłem to! Jest uszkodzone i nie wiem na jakiej zasadzie działa, ale mam je. Wysłałem wiadomość z prośbą do Nuparu. Mam nadzieję, że dotrze na czas. To może być nasza największa szansa. Gali postanowiła zostać w Metru Nui. Jej ostatnie słowa dotyczyły grupy Ta-Matoran, którzy zorganizowali ucieczkę przed Rahkshi przez tunele Bohroków na wyspę Mata Nui. Mieli dać znać, jeśli udałoby im się przedostać nad kopuły... ale nie otrzymaliśmy od nich żadnej wiadomości. Sprawy jeszcze nigdy wyglądały tak źle... ale przysięgam na wszystko, w co wierzyłem, że walka jeszcze trwa. I zwyciężymy, nawet jeśli będziemy musieli rozedrzeć nas wszechświat od środka! Postacie *Gavla *Kapura *Krahka *Makuta Antroz *Makuta Chirox *Makuta Bitil *Makuta Krika *Makuta Mutran *Makuta Teridax *Photok *Radiak *Solek *Tanma *Toa Ignika *Toa Nuva **Toa Gali **Toa Kopaka **Toa Lewa **Toa Onua **Toa Pohatu **Toa Tahu *Toa Takanuva *Trinuma *Turaga Dume *Vican Kategoria:Generacja 1